DEMI APA! CORPORAL RIVAILLE GOYANG CESAR?
by Kuroslayer
Summary: Eren melihat Mikasa dan Armin yang goyang Cesar. Kata Hanji dan Petra, saat Eren pergi, sang Corporal, semenya bergoyang cesar sampai Commander Irvin ngakak. Eren meminta Hanji mengajarinya, tetapi Rivaille mengajukan diri. Ia pun menari didepan anggota scouting legion, semuanya langsung berdoa dan memasang muka "DAFUQ" dan "WTF". AU, OOC, garing! Warning inside! OAO


Yo, kali ini saya bikin FF yang agak OOC XD

Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya

FF ini milik saya

Rate : T

Warning(s) : OOC, AU, gaje, humor gagal

Genre : Humor, Parody

Eren sedang berjalan di sekitar markas Scouting Legion. Tiba-tiba mendengar suara Mikasa dan Armin.

"—JOSS!" teriak Mikasa dan Armin bersamaan.

_Mikasa sama Armin ngapain teriak-teriak gitu? _Batin Eren. Eren yang penasaran masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Mikasa dan Armin.

"Ano? Mikasa? Armin? Kalian sedang apa?" Eren masuk tiba-tiba dan tampak Mikasa dan Armin seperti sedang menari.

"E-eh? E-eren?" Mikasa melakukan gerakan patah-patah untuk melihat Eren.

"E-eren?" Armin juga sama, ia malu dan mukanya perlahan memerah. Begitu pula pada muka Mikasa.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Eren masih penasaran. Mikasa langsung memastikan tidak ada orang dan menutup pintu dan menarik Eren.

"S-sebenarnya kami mengikuti tren yang di TV itu, namanya Goyang cesar.." kata Armin dan menunduk.

"K-kenapa kalian mengikuti tren?" Eren bingung.

"K-karena kata miss Petra dia melihat Corporal Rivaille yang flat itu mencobanya.." lanjut Armin.

"Kami juga ingin mencobanya.." Mikasa menunduk.

"H-ha?" Eren bingung, sangat bingung. "Mana mungkin Corporal mau goyang cesar?" Serius, Eren yang sudah bisa dibilang jadian dengan sang Corporal tidak tahu bahwa sang Corporal flat akan mau mengikuti tren.

"Ohoho~ Kalian mencobanya juga?" Datanglah Hanji. "Aku menonton Rivaille bergoyang juga, lho! Sayangnya tidak ada kau sih, Eren! Harusnya kau menonton pacarmu bergoyang tahu!" lanjut Hanji menasehati Eren dan tersenyum bangga.

"J-jadi itu betul?" tanya Eren.

"Betul! Eren, aku juga tidak menyangka Corporal, pacarmu akan mau melakukan goyang cesar, bahkan Commander Irvin sampai ngakak!" datanglah Petra. Yah, kalo sudah Petra sih, tidak mungkin bohong, kalo Hanji sih, mungkin aja. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Eren. (Author : *dilempar Hanji*)

"Makanya, ayo Eren! Kita ke ruangan Rivaille!" Hanji mengajak Eren ke ruangan Rivaille. "Kau juga, ayo Mikasa, Armin!" lanjut Hanji dan mereka semua ke ruangan Rivaille.

Mereka sampai di ruang Rivaille. Ternyata, yang ingin melihat sang Corporal goyang cesar bukan hanya Eren, tapi semua anggota Scouting Legion. Saking banyaknya anggota, batang hidung Rivaille saja tidak kelihatan. Sebenarnya sih, mereka semua tidak dalam yang bisa kita bilang _perfect timing_. Karena tampaknya, sang Corporal flat hanya membaca buku dengan muka yang datar. Karena kesal, mereka membubarkan diri. Lalu Eren masuk ke ruangan Rivaille.

"Etto.. Corpo—" omongan Eren terpotong.

"Jangan panggil aku Corporal di waktu kita berdua, Eren." kata Rivaille.

"I-iya Rivaille.." Eren hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Rivaille.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren.

"I-itu.. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau.. Kau bergoyang cesar kemarin saat aku pergi..?" kata Eren takut-takut.

"Oh itu.." Rivaille menarik nafas. "Ya, itu betul. Maaf melakukannya saat kau pergi, Eren.." lanjut Rivaille dan meminta maaf kepada Eren.

"T-tidak apa-apa..! Aku juga mengerti kalau Rivaille juga malu jika melakukannya didepanku.." Eren menutupi muka merahnya.

"Begitu ya.." Rivaille mengangguk dan tersenyum tipiiiiiiiss sekali.

Sedangkan diluar..

"Kyaa! Mereka memang sangat manis!" Hanji meng-fangirl Eren dan Rivaille di dalam.

"Betul!" Petra ikut-ikutan Hanji. Harap dibaca, Petra memang menyukai aksi mereka, tetapi Petra tidak semaniak Hanji.

"Apa... Katamu.. Corpora—" Mikasa hampir berteriak, untung saja Armin menutupi mulut Mikasa.

"M-Mikasa.. Shh.." Armin mencoba menenangkan Mikasa dan menahan badan Mikasa. Tak lama, Mikasa tenang dan melirik ke arah Rivaille dengan sinis. Ok, bagian ini kita skip. Sekarang adalah waktu makan siang.

"Etto—Mayor Hanji, apakah Mayor bisa mengajari saya cara melakukan goyang cesar?" kata Eren mendekati Hanji di ruang makan dengan suara yang jelas dan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau mau mempelajari goyang cesar, Eren?" tanya Hanji memecah keheningan.

"Un! Sepertinya seru!" jawab Eren.

"Nah! Sini kucon—" omongan Hanji terpotong.

"Sini aku yang ajari Jaeger." Kata Rivaille.

"H-ha? Jangan-jangan Corporal Rivaille mau.." bisik Armin ke Mikasa.

"Goyang cesar?" bisik Armin dan Mikasa bersamaan.

Semua yang di ruang makan cengo secengo-cengonya.

"Ehem—" Rivaille memecah keheningan. "Boleh aku mulai? Mana musiknya?" tanya Rivaille. Semua yang ada disitu menelan ludah dengan perlahan.

_OH TUHAN, DEMI TITAN, AKU TIDAK TAHU APAKAH AKAN ADA TITAN SETINGGI 500 METER DATANG MENYERANG ATAU LANGIT AKAN HANCUR? CORPORAL RIVAILLE YANG FLAT ITU AKAN GOYANG CESAR?_ Doa semua anggota Scouting Legion yang ada disitu.

"S-sebentar!" Commander Irvin menyetel lagu. Musik pun mulai.

"Teretetetetett~" Rivaille menari dengan epiknya. Semua anggota Scouting Legion yang melihat memasang muka "DAFUQ" atau muka "WTF!?".

_TUHAN, INIKAH YANG DINAMAKAN TANDA-TANDA DATANGNYA TITAN SETINGGI 500 METER? OH TUHAN BANTU KAMI YA TUHAN.._ Semua anggota Scouting Legion hanya bisa berdoa.

"tererereret, JOSS!" teriak Rivaille dan menirukan gaya Cesar yang di TV. Ia tidak memedulikan orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan "DAFUQ" atau "WTF!?". Masa bodoh dengan mereka, pikirnya.

"B-begitu ya?" tanya Eren. "Sepertinya seru! Ayo kita lakukan goyang cesar, Mikasa! Armin! Dan semuanya!" lanjut Eren.

"Tunggu semua! Cesar sedang ada di TV lho! Ayo kita tonton!" panggil Petra. Dan semuanya bubar dan menuju TV.

Di TV, tampak Cesar berdiri dan berkata akan goyang cesar.

"terereretetereret~" kata cesar di TV sambil bergoyang.

_DAFUQ, SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN MIRIP BANGET SAMA GOYANGANNYA CORPORAL RIVAILLE!_ Kata mereka semua. Dan menatap TV dengan tatapan "dafuq" dan "WTF".

"tereteetetereret~" lanjut cesar di TV.

_Eh kok beda? Berarti ada gerakan baru! _ Pikir seluruh anggota Scouting Legion yang sedang menonton acara TV tersebut.

"tereteteteretet~ Buka dikit, JOSS!" kata cesar mengakhiri goyangannya.

"Ada gerakan baru ya?" Rivaille berdiri. Ia mulai bergoyang. "teretetetretetet~" Rivaille bergoyang sambil bernyanyi. Sumpah, epik. Sejak kapan dia punya kekuatan meng-copy? Terutama mengcopy goyang cesar!?

_YA TUHAN, SAYA TAKUT, YA TUHAN! GIMANA KALAU WALL ROSE RUNTUH LAGI YA TUHAN?_ Doa seluruh anggota Scouting Legion.

"teretetretetrtet~" Rivaille masih bergoyang dengan perfectnya. Ia meniru gerakan baru yang tadi di goyangkan oleh Cesar.

Pelan-pelan, Eren, Mikasa, Armin mencoba-coba.

"Ayo kita coba!" ajak Hanji dan Petra.

"A-aku tidak mau!" kata Jean. Jean hanya menonton mereka yang sedang bergoyang cesar.

"Sepertinya seru!" Sasha menaruh kentangnya dan mulai bergoyang.

"teretetretereteteteret~~" nyanyi mereka semua. Suaranya sih, gak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi goyangannya itu lho!

"Sini, Commander Irvin!" Hanji mengajak Irvin untuk ikut bergoyang.

"E-eh?" Irvin yang habis ketawa ngakak mengikuti.

"teretetreteretetereet~" nyanyi mereka semua sambil bergoyang. "BUKA DIKIT, JOSS!" teriak mereka dengan semangat.

"Wah! Goyang cesar seru ya! HAHAHA!" kata Eren tertawa.

"Wahaha! Kau betul, Eren!" kata Armin.

"Haaa~!" kata Mikasa.

"Lain kali kita lakukan ya!" kata Sasha.

_LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI!_ Pikir semua anggota Scouting Legion.

"Tapi itu memang seru, lho!" kata Petra.

"Iya, betul! Apalagi kau, ya kan, Rivaille! Hihihi~" Irvin agak meledek Rivaille. Rivaille melirik Irvin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh ya! Eren, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rivaille? Haa?" Hanji meledek Rivaille dan Eren, dan menyikut-nyikut Eren.

"A-apa maksudmu, Mayor Hanji?!" muka Eren memerah.

"Apa?" Mikasa yang tersenyum langsung menatap tajam Rivaille dan mengambil garpu. Armin dan yang lain-lain menahan Mikasa.

"T-tenanglah, Mikasa!" Armin menenangkan Mikasa.

"Mati kau, mati kau, mati kau.." kata Mikasa yang sudah lumayan tenang dan menggores meja dengan garpu yang dipegangnya.

"E-eh?" Eren jatuh karena agak pusing. Rivaille sontak memegangnya.

"C-corporal?" Eren menatap Rivaille dan mukanya sangat memerah.

"K-kyaaa!" Hanji langsung nosebleeding dan ber-fangirl ria.

"Mati, mati, mati.. Corporal Rivaille harus mati, dan akan kubunuh, bunuh, bunuh.." kata Mikasa masing menggores meja dengan garpu.

Rivaille melirik Mikasa sebentar dan dengan sengaja mencium Eren.

"C-corpor—" omongan Eren terpotong.

"KYAAAA~!" Hanji nosebleeding sangat banyak dan mungkin kalau mereka masih berciuman, Hanji akan masuk RS.

Dilengkapi berbagai senjata, Mikasa maju. Semua yang ada disitu menahan Mikasa.

"MIKASAA~!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"BUNUH! CORPORAL HARUS MATI DI TANGANKU!" teriak Mikasa.

"MIKASA! CORPORAL!" teriak mereka bersamaan

**FIN**

Kyahahaha~! Saya bingung, ini ada romance riren-nya, ada humor dan parody nya. Hahaha~ XD /woi/ Entah kenapa saya ngerjain malem-malem. Saya iseng banget, sumpah. Enjoy ya~

Sebenernya, kalo ada yang salah dengan goyang cesarnya, atau apanya saya minta maaf~ Soalnya saya Cuma tahu dikit dari temen saya. Ini terbuat pas nginget temen saya goyang cesar terus di kelas.

Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~

POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/

Maaf kalo ada typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll~

Review, please? ;w;


End file.
